


Make it Better

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's finding it hard to admit that his present situation is his own fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Better

Scarlet skin, radiating heat, hovering over Blair's skin like a mirage. Jim smooths on aloe vera, dousing the flames, and ignores Blair's yelp of protest.

God, it's like touching the sun safely, and he loses himself in the way the gel melts against that blaze, thinning second by second, so the barrier between his hand and Blair's skin soon dissipates. Over and over, his hand strokes, so gently now, caressing that stinging, tingling skin.

"So have you learned your lesson?"

Blair sighs by way of reply and Jim administers a reproving prod to his ribs.

"Hey!"

"Well?"

"God, you're such a -- I've learned my lesson, okay?" Blair turns his head to scowl up at Jim, who meets the accusing glare calmly. "No falling asleep when I sunbathe."

Jim nods, accepting that, and lets his hand go lower, his fingers, slick with gel, sliding between cheeks his hand, not the sun, painted red that morning. Blair grunts, a grumbled, grudging sound -- why he's pissed with Jim is a mystery, but somehow his sunburn is all Jim's fault -- and spreads his legs wider, pushes his ass up.

"More," he demands. "Put them in me."

Jim chuckles and brings his hand down just once on that steaming, sizzling ass, before doing as he's told.


End file.
